German patent document DE 103 61 859 A1 discusses an electric machine in the form of an alternating current generator for motor vehicles. The winding ends in this instance are individually connected via interposed conductor elements to respectively one electric terminal of a connecting plate and to the terminals of a rectifier module, which necessitates a considerable expenditure of interconnection, especially in higher-phase machines.